Calvin
Calvin is one of the title characters of Calvin and Hobbes, along with his best friend and stuffed tiger, Hobbes. He is a perpetually-six-year-old boy with a penchant for getting into trouble and a wildly vivid imagination. The comic almost always focuses on Calvin's life, his troubles, and his adventures. History Early history Calvin's first appearance was in the first strip. He was checking his tiger trap, baited with a tuna fish sandwich. (He claimed that "tigers will do anything for a tuna fish sandwich".) Appearances Calvin's main trademark appearence was his black pants and a striped red shirt, similar to Peanuts character Linus van Pelt, who also wore a red striped shirt. At times, depending on the season and weather, he was also seen wearing his winter clothes or his raincoat. Other times, Calvin would then change into his Stupendous Man outfit, jumping inside the closet and donning his hood and cape. Also, in a few strips, you can see that he wears "tighty-whitey" style underwear. Calvin's Alter-Egos Calvin, when bored or not paying attention, daydreams and thinks he becomes Spaceman Spiff, Tracer Bullet, Stupendous Man, and many others. Spaceman Spiff, a intergalaxial hero, (as in Calvin's perspective) who drives a red spaceship with a bubble canopy. He always wears his space goggles, and his uniform. Spaceman Spiff always encounters aliens, and always gets his spaceship to crash. Calvin mostly thinks of Spaceman spiff at school, with Mrs Wormwood as a alien.Tracer Bullet is a hard-boiled private eye who solves mysteries. Each Tracer Bullet strip is mostly black and a bit of white. The name Tracer Bullet comes from a Military round coated with aluminum paint that "Traces" its way to its target. Sometimes Calvin does a host of other personalities and creatures. One alter-ego Calvin actually transforms into Stupendous Man, not by his imagination, but by an actual costume which his mother made for him. Stupendous Man is a superhero of Calvin's perspective. When Calvin does homework, he sometimes dons his costume and blasts the school or try to set the Earth one day behind; however, Calvin once said to Hobbes that all of Stupendous victories were all moral victories. Calvin's Social Relationships His social relationships at home, in the public, with other children, and at school are not so stable. He has hard times socializing, and thus, has few friends. But he is also frequently bullied by Moe, another classmate in Calvin's school. He also annoys his own babysitter, Rosalyn who often gets him in trouble. His only real friend is his stuffed tiger, Hobbes, who he almost is never seen without. Personality He is a rebel, irritating, imaginative, and a disagreeable person, though he tries desperately to show his true, good side. He almost always only expresses this side in front of Hobbes. Calvin's woods are influential on him in that they help bring out his small but redeeming contemplative side. Personal Life Calvin usually is causing pandemoniom in school, his house, and generally everywhere he goes. He is often seen bugging Susie Derkins, his worst enemy. Calvin's only moments of serenity are with his best buddy, Hobbes. He gets average F+ grades, seeing he mostly gets Fs, but has gotten a few high grades. See also * Calvinball * Cardboard box * Hobbes Category:Calvin